The return of Trunks
by AthrunYuy
Summary: Future Trunks comes back right before the MB fight.


Goku, along with Trunks and Goten were heading up to Kami's look out to train for the up coming battle with Buu. In their present state, they stood no chance of over powering the monster. They were just reaching Corans when they were stopped. "Hey Goku!!" Coran called stopping them in their tracks.

"Oh hi Coran. Love to chat with you but we can't waist any time." Goku replied polite as ever.

"Oh I understand alright." Came Corans reply. "But I just wanted to warn you of someone here to see you."

"Who?" He asked with confusion.

"An old friend of yours. Now go. Like you said; you can't waist any time." He laughed.

When they reached the top, he looked around but could only see Dendai and Mr. Popo. "Coran said that there was someone here to see me?" He asked with Trunks and Goten in toe. Dendai cleared his throat and tilted his head in the direction of the visitor.

All three pairs of eyes followed to a stranger sitting on a low wall. "Trunks." Goku said nearly at a whispered.

"I'm right here Goku. See?" the younger Trunks said tugging at Gokus shirt.

The older Trunks looked very worn and tired. He looks old to Goku from the last time they've seen each other. Trunks hair was just past his shoulders and tied in a lose ponytail. He still carried his sward and at the moment was using it to steady himself. His cloths were tore and he looked like he just walked out of a battle. The look in his eyes defiantly showed whose son he was. He has never seen that look in his eyes before and was kind of taken aback by it.

"Trunks?" Goku said again a little loader this time.

Trunks snapped his head around to see who called him. Once he saw who it was his eyes lost some of the danger. "Goku?" He said not moving from his spot.

"Hey how come he has my name?" little Trunks asked floating up to look the older Trunks in the eyes. The older Trunks looked worriedly over at Goku for some help from his younger self.

Goten hopped up to sit next to the older Trunks and was looking him over too. "I don't know Trunks. He looks kind of like you." He said all innocently. Goku was frozen to his spot in shock.

The older Trunks looked somewhat scared of the two boys picking and prodding at him. He growled at them when they wanted to touch his sward. The two boys backed off scared and then tried to play it off.

"Yep; that's Vegetas boy alright." Dendai laughed from behind Goku; snapping him out of his daze.

"Is every thing alright?" Goku asked coming up to stand in front of him. Trunks swallowed hard but still said nothing. Goku put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey." He knelt down so he was at eye level with the boy. "You're safe now; you can tell me."

Trunks took a moment to collect himself. How would it look if the son of Vegeta started crying? After taking a deep breath, he began. "She's gone Goku." He struggled to say.

"Who? Your mom?" Goku asked with a sad expression. Trunks only nodded. Goku stood up and sighed heavily. "Was it Buu?" Trunks nodded again.

"He's far too strong for me. I couldn't save her." He said looking down at his feet.

"What's going on Goten?" the younger Trunks whispered.

"Shhh." He replied with a shrug.

"You're father is on his way up here to train." Goku informed him. "Are you going to train with him?"

"I'm saijan right?" He replied standing. Their eyes met.

"Your father will be proud of you. Though he wont admit; but you know him." Goku said giving a pat on the shoulder. Trunks nodded with a smile that said he knew exactly what he was talking about. "Goten, Trunks; let's go. We don't have much time." He said heading over to an open area. Trunks and Goten followed keeping an eye on the older Trunks as they went. The older Trunks saw this and growled again making their retreat faster. He laughed when they were out of sight.

"It's weird seeing myself again." He said to Dendai as he past them to warm up while waiting for his father to show.

Trunks and Goten were practicing the fusion routine; so Goku went to watch the older Trunks to see how much he was advanced since the last time they saw each other. His power was overwhelming. He has defiantly advanced; but even Goku could tell he was holding back.

"Who is that?" Vegeta asked flying next to Picollo.

"It feels like your son." He replied.

"It's too strong." Vegeta said in doubt. They kicked it into high gear so they can find out whom that strong energy was coming from. They reach the top and with a quick look around he found the boys practicing and Goku just standing looking up at the sky. "See; my son is right there." Vegeta said and then walked up to Goku to see what he was looking at. "Kakorot; do you feel that?" He demanded to know. Goku hummed a yes and pointed up. Vegetas eye went wide as he caught sight of the power source. "You mean…." Goku nodded. "What is he doing here?" He asked in confusion.

"He'll tell you. He was waiting for you to get here. Go easy on him. He has had a rough time by himself." Goku suggested. "He could use a father right now." Vegeta gave him a death look. "Hey; just a suggestion. He came all the way here to see you. He trusts you." He said holding his hands up in defense.

"Alright." Vegeta replied just loud enough for Goku to hear.

At this point, the boys stopped in their practice to see what was going on. Vegeta watched for a moment more before he powered up and flew up to intercept one of Trunks punches. Trunks hesitated at first but when he realized who it was he only smirked and continued on with practice meeting very punch and kick that his father threw his way. Neither fought at their full strength. They fought for a few moments before Trunks was knocked down landing in a crouch. The landing shook the whole look out like an earthquake. It didn't take him long to recover before he was back in the air going after his father again. The move that ended this sparing was fist that they got at the same time. They stopped trying to catch their breaths.

"What brings you back?" Vegeta finally ask while 40ft in the air with his future son.

"Buu killed mom." Trunks replied holding his down in shame. "I failed."

Vegeta flew closer to him and stopped shoulder to shoulder so that he wasn't looking right at him but close so that no one else could hear. "You fought Buu by yourself?" He asked. Trunks nodded. "He could have killed you." Trunks nodded again.

"I Saijan doesn't give up. Right father?"

Vegeta smirked and put a hand on his shoulder. "Right son." He said barley loud enough for him to hear. "You did good." Trunks was startled by this but remain quiet. It's not very often that his father talked to him like this. "We've seen what he can do. It's hard to believe you made it back alive. We beat him. That I'm certain."

"Right!"

"Come on. It's our turn in the time chamber." With that, he floated back to the ground. As he past Goku and the others He and Goku met eyes and both nodded to each other in respect. Trunks soon followed.

"Hey." The little Trunks said running up to the older Trunks. "Are you me?" He asked stopping the older Trunks.

"Trunks! Don't you have training to do with Kakorots boy!" Came Vegetas bellow. The younger Trunks flinched at his tone on voice.

"Catch you later." The older Trunks said with a wink before following his father for training.


End file.
